river flow
by Shunou
Summary: Ketika dewa-dewi Olimpia terlahir kembali sebagai manusia; ketika anak-anak manusia itu kemudian bertemu, berteman, dan jatuh cinta, apakah takdir yang sama juga tertulis dalam lembar baru hidup mereka; apakah Zeus selamanya akan bersama Hera, seperti Aphrodite yang tak pernah puas mencinta? Takdir macam apa yang Moirae tuliskan untuk mereka?/ [sasuke sakura] [sasuke karin]


river flow

A Naruto fanfiction

All standard disclaimers and warnings (including a-very-very-slow-update and drabble-like chapters) applied.

No material profit taken, thank you very much.

.

"Aku ngantuk sekali," keluh seorang pemuda pirang di sela-sela kuapan lebarnya. "Aku benci bangun pagi."

Berjalan di sampingnya dengan santai dan wajah tak banyak ekspresi adalah Uchiha Sasuke. _Gakuran_nya terkancing tidak rapi, membuat angin musim semi yang ramai mengibarkannya. Rambut hitamnya berantakan, tetapi dia tidak peduli. "Kau Apollo, bodoh."

Uzumaki Naruto, pemuda pirang dengan mata mengantuk, menyeringai malas-malasan. "Maaf saja, aku ini penganut Shinto," kelakarnya dengan kekehan. Bahunya turun akibat rasa malas dan kantuk. "Jadi kalau aku ini dewa matahari, aku Amaterasu-o-mi-kami," lanjutnya dengan nada dan wajah puas—sepuas yang bisa orang mengantuk buat.

Uchiha Sasuke memandang Naruto jijik. "Amaterasu itu perempuan," ucapnya dengan dengusan.

"Pernah dengan istilah _gender bender_, Bung?" Naruto terkekeh. "Kalau Apollo itu, ugh, apa yang dia lakukan?"

Sekali lagi Sasuke melemparkan tatapan jijik. "Musik, seni, peramalan, pengobatan, pemanahan, pengetahuan, dan matahari."

"_Oow yeah_." Si pemuda pirang menyilangkan tangannya di belakang kepala, kemudian menggumamkan nada-nada sumbang melalui siulannya. "Dan di sini, tidak ada satu hal pun dari aspek Apollo yang kukuasai."

"Tidak semua dari kita bisa menggunakan kemampuan aspek dewa-dewi."

"Uh huh. Padahal kalau aku punya satu saja, aku pasti jadi cowok beken."

Uchiha bungsu memutar bola matanya. "_Dream on_."

Naruto kembali melanjutkan siulan sumbangnya sambil bersantai dengan memandang deretan panjang pohon-pohon sakura yang sedang mekar penuh di jalan masuk akademi mereka. Tahun ini mereka adalah _sophomore_ dan diam-diam Naruto gatal ingin segera melihat adik tingkatnya yang baru lulus _chuugaku_. Pasti imut-imut sekali mereka, begitu pikirnya seminggu belakangan ini.

"Kalau kau itu…hm," gumam Naruto sambil mengamati awan-awan di langit biru yang cerah, "seharusnya menjadi Izanagi, yang mengejar-ngejar Izanami sampai ke dunia bawah." Si pemuda pirang sama sekali tidak terpengaruh tatapan mematikan yang dikirimkan Sasuke kepadanya dan terus terkekeh. "Tapi atributmu lebih cocok sebagai Raiden."

"Mereka hanya takhayul orang-orang Jepang."

"Hei! Kau kira dewa-dewi Olimpia itu tidak berbeda?" protes Naruto dengan kerut dalam di keningnya. "Cuma karena mitosnya sampai terbawa ke Romawi kuno dan banyak kesenian-kesenian yang tertinggal, bukan berarti mereka nyata."

Uchiha Sasuke memicingkan mata, merenggut kerah tinggi _gakuran_ Naruto yang tidak dikancing, dan mendesis tajam. Mata hitamnya seolah dialiri listrik statis hingga membuatnya berkilat perak. "Katakan itu sekali lagi, Nak, dan kau akan segera bertemu pamanmu di dunia bawah." Sasuke berujar dingin dan kejam. Suaranya terdengar mengganda dan bergema.

Dengan menunjukkan keberanian luar biasa, Naruto balik menatap Sasuke yang sedang kuat dipengaruhi aspek dewa Olimpianya. Mata biru kristalnya berkilat oleh api beku. Persetan dengan semua urusan dewa-dewi menyedihkan itu! "Sekadar informasi, Uchiha Sasuke," katanya penuh ancaman. "Aku bukan anakmu. Kau cuma putra bungsu keluarga Uchiha dan aku adalah anak ayah ibuku. Aku bukan Apollo dan jangan memberiku omongan sampah semacam kau itu Zeus!" bentak Naruto dengan suara kasar akibat emosi. Ganti dia yang merenggut kerah _gakuran_ hitam Sasuke dan mencengkramnya kuat-kuat. "Aku bukan Apollo dan aku menolak dikendalikan olehnya!" Dengan satu sentakan keras, Naruto melepaskan diri. Kerah _gakuran_nya kusut, tetapi dia tidak peduli. Wajahnya memerah oleh amarah.

Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda yang memegang aspek dewa langit Zeus, membalas amarah Naruto dengan kuasanya. Mata hitamnya berkilat-kilat bagaikan langit sebelum badai dan petir menyambar-nyambar. Aliran listrik mengalir dari sekujur tubuhnya, mengubah arah angin, dan menodai udara harum musim semi dengan aroma listriknya yang kuat. "Berhenti menghindari takdirmu, Uzumaki Naruto," Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya dan aliran listrik menjalar dari ujung-ujung jarinya. "Ini yang Moirae gariskan untuk kita."

"Kau bisa percaya apa pun yang kau mau, Bung, tapi jangan harap aku akan tunduk terhadap jiwa-jiwa yang tak bisa beristirahat itu. Aku akan hidup bersama takdir yang memang digariskan untuk Uzumaki Naruto dan bukannya jalan hidup menggelikan seorang dewa Olimpia Apollo. Kau yang harusnya cepat sadar dan berhenti bermain peran. Kau menyedihkan, Bung."

Uchiha Sasuke sudah akan menerjang maju dengan kepalannya yang panas oleh listrik ketika tiba-tiba tubuhnya ditubruk dari samping. Listrik di tangannya padam seketika, mengagetkan baik Sasuke maupun Naruto yang tadi sudah siap disengat listrik Sasuke. Si pelaku penubrukan jatuh terjengkang dan menjatuhkan tasnya dengan suara bedebam menyakitkan.

"Oh, _gomen gomen_."

Sasuke dan Naruto serempak menunduk, mendapati seorang gadis dengan seragam sekolah mereka merintih di _paving_ jalan dan sedang berusaha bangkit.

"Kau, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto cemas sambil buru-buru membantu si gadis bangun. "Kau tidak apa? Badanmu panas sekali," ucapnya khawatir sambil mengamati wajah si gadis yang tertutup sebagian karena tatanan rambutnya berantakan.

"Aku memang sedang tidak enak badan, jadi aku mau pulang," jawabnya dengan suara kecil.

Naruto mengangguk paham, kemudian menyerahkan tas sekolah yang tadi jatuh kepada si pemilik. "Sayang sekali, padahal ini semester baru."

Si gadis cepat-cepat mengangguk, tampak merasa tak nyaman di sana, dan ingin buru-buru pergi. "Aku minta maaf sudah menabrakmu. _Gomenasai_." Dia membungkuk rendah kepada Sasuke yang hanya terdiam. "Terima kasih sudah membantuku." Dia ganti membungkuk ke arah Naruto, kemudian buru-buru melanjutkan larinya.

Dua pemuda yang lima menit lalu baru saja terlibat perselisihan dan hampir saling adu pukul itu hanya bisa memperhatikan punggung si gadis dari belakang.

"Kau kenal?" tanya Sasuke tanpa menoleh ke arah Naruto.

Si pemuda pirang mengangguk gamang. "Dia satu kelas denganku di kelas satu, tapi dia sering sekali izin. Kudengar dia nyaris tidak naik kelas, tapi karena dia itu pintar, sekolah memberinya keringanan."

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, heran dengan ucapan teman kecilnya itu. "Sakit?"

"_Saa_." Naruto mengedikkan bahu dan kembali memandang Sasuke ketika sosok teman sekelasnya itu menghilang di belokan. Sebelah alis pirangnya ikut naik. "Tumben sekali kau peduli pada gadis selain Karin."

Sasuke memicingkan mata, menyadari adanya sarkasme yang diselipkan Naruto dalam kalimatnya. "Aku tidak peduli pada Karin. Yang kupedulikan—"

"—adalah aspek Hera dalam dirinya. _Hai_, _hai_, _hai_. Aku tahu, aku tahu." Uzumaki Naruto mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara dalam gestur menyerah, tetapi gemerlap di mata birunya tidak mengimplikasikan hal yang sama. "Sepupu jauhku itu sudah tergila-gila kepadamu, terlepas dari kau adalah Zeus dan dia adalah Hera atau bukan."

"Aku tidak peduli," balas Sasuke dingin seraya berbalik untuk kembali menuju akademi mereka.

"_Anything_, _Your Highness_." Naruto menyeringai, kemudian membungkukkan badan ala _butler_ yang patuh. "_Your pleasure is mine_."

Tidak mengindahkan ejekan Naruto, Sasuke kembali berjalan, tetapi dua langkah setelahnya dia berhenti dan memandang kakinya. Di bawah kakinya, bunga aster terinjak dengan sempurna.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto bingung melihat tingkah Sasuke. "Oh, kau menginjak bunga."

"Ya, _dobe_. Aku menginjak bunga."

"Lalu?" tanya Naruto semakin bingung. "Memangnya kenapa dengan bunga yang terinjak?"

Sasuke melemparkan tatapan tajamnya. "_Di situ_ masalahnya. Aku menginjak bunga padahal aku sedang berjalan di atas jalan ber_paving_."

Naruto sudah hendak buka mulut untuk menanyakan 'apa salahnya?', tetapi dia buru-buru tutup mulut.

"Aku tidak mungkin menginjak tanaman kalau sedang berjalan di atas _paving_. Bukan begitu?" tekan Sasuke, berusaha keras menunjukkan poin pembicaraannya.

"Kurasa, yang benar adalah tidak mungkin ada tanaman tumbuh di atas _paving_ yang selalu dibersihkan setiap minggu ini 'kan?"

"Tepat."

"Hmm…" Naruto mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya dengan jemari sembari berpikir. Dia amati jalan setapak yang mereka lalui sehari-hari untuk berangkat sekolah dan menyadari lebih banyak tanaman tumbuh di sekitar mereka, juga di beberapa titik di atas _paving_ jalan. "Itu tadi tempat dia jatuh 'kan?"

"Siapa?"

"Temanku tadi."

Sasuke kembali mengamati bunga aster ungu yang dia injak rata dan menyadari maksud ucapan Naruto. Bunga-bunga di pinggir jalan di depan mereka juga mekar indah, padahal seharusnya baru empat atau lima hari lagi mekar. Belum lagi, semuanya mekar bersamaan. Tentunya bukan hal yang mungkin 'kan? Bunga-bunga sakura di atas mereka juga mulai muncul kuncup bunga baru. Tidak mungkin.

"Apa kau juga memikirkan apa yang kupikirkan, kawan?" tanya Naruto ragu-ragu.

"Kalau yang kau pikirkan itu _ramen_, tidak, tidak sama," jawab Sasuke kering, membuat Naruto menghela napas sebal.

"Tentu saja bukan! Bukan itu maksudku tadi, tapi gara-gara kau bilang begitu aku jadi ingat _ramen_. Aku tidak sempat makan _ramen_ tadi," keluh Naruto dengan erangan panjang.

"Maksudmu Persephone?"

"Yap. Itu dia maksudku." Naruto mengangguk-angguk setuju.

Uchiha bungsu melemparkan tatapan tak yakin ke arah Naruto. "Tapi Persephone tidak pernah muncul selama tiga generasi belakangan. Kenapa sekarang?"

"Hades juga sama, tapi sekarang kita punya Neji," jawab Naruto ringan sambil mengedikkan bahu. Hyuuga Neji merupakan penjelmaan aspek Hades yang baru. Setelah lima dekade lebih Hades tidak muncul, sekarang dia justru menjelma ke dalam sosok pemuda seperti Neji. Kalau Naruto boleh berpendapat, Sasuke lebih cocok menjadi Hades daripada bapak dewa-dewi, Zeus. Sifat arogan dan pemurungnya itu sempurna sekali, tetapi Zeus juga tidak jauh-jauh dari itu. Tiga bersaudara besar itu memang mirip sekali. Untung saja Poseidon tidak bereinkarnasi sekarang. Bisa-bisa akan ada perang dunia—atau mungkin lebih tepat kalau disebut perang antardewa.

"Hn." Sasuke kembali mengamati jalan di belakangnya, mereka-reka kembali figur gadis sebayanya yang tadi menghilang di tikungan jalan. "Siapa namanya?"

Naruto mengikuti arah pandangan sahabatnya, kemudian berujar pelan dan hati-hati seolah baru saja menyebutkan nama sakral. "Sakura. Haruno Sakura."

.

A/N : halo halo halo. seneng banget deh bisa publish mc baru (tapi ngenes juga karena tanggungan mc jadi banyak). ini tema baru bagi saya, yang sedikit banyak terinspirasi dari percy jackson dan fanfiksi quietus (penceritaan kembali mitologi hades/persephone melalui pasangan sasuke/sakura. you might want to check it out guys). di sini tokoh-tokoh naruto tertentu akan jadi penjelmaan dewa-dewi olimpia tertentu juga. niat awalnya konoha 12 (ditambah sai) saya jadikan jelmaan 12 dewa-dewi olimpia (ditambah hades), tapi setelah saya coba-coba cocokkan kok nggak match juga karakternya. akhirnya cuma sebagian yang bisa saya pakai untuk menghindari ooc stadium lanjut. saya usahakan mc satu ini nggak panjang-panjang amat karena nanti konfliknya lebih mengarah ke angst. dramanya akan coba saya tekan jadi nggak begitu klise. saya harap updatenya juga nggak akan selama yang saya bayangkan, hoho, dan jangan komplain soal pendeknya setiap chapter nanti please.

Last, semoga menikmati dan terima kasih sudah membaca!

**Shun'ou**


End file.
